ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Meets the Queen
Previous episode: Second Honeymoon Next episode: The Fox Hunt http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BuckinghamSmiley.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CharleyHorseQueen.jpg Plot Ricky is performing at the famous London Palladium, and Lucy can't wait. But in the meantime, she tries her best to get a glimpse of the Queen. Ricky finds out that he's been invited to meet the Queen after the show, and Lucy desperately wants to go. So, Ricky lets her be in part of the show, thinking that the Queen will allow all performers to meet her. Lucy practices her curtsy all day, and she ends up getting a major charley horse during the pony routine. But her leg cramps worked to her advantage, because the Queen asked to meet the hilarious performer in the act! Lucy is stuck in a curtsy from overpracticing, but she merrily has two men carry her to the Queen. Trivia *The outfit Lucy wears during the pony routine is the same one that she wore for upstaging Ethel's performance in episode #113, "Ethel's Home Town". *At the time of this episode, a pound was worth $2.80. Fred gave Ethel 10 pounds, thinking it was ten dollars. He was horrified to find out that it was really almost $30. *Phillip Wilcox is Ricky's European agent. *The part of the English hotel maid who explains how women are supposed to curtsy when presented to the Queen was played by Nancy Kulp - remembered for her role as Miss Jane Hathaway in The Beverly Hillbillies. Quotes *Fred: I say, ol' bean, a'int this the nuts? *Fred: I didn't know whether to give bellboy tuppence or threepence. Ricky: Fred, threepence is only about three cents. Ethel: Well, he solved it rather neatly. Lucy: What'd he give him? Ethel: Nuppence! Fred: Well, it's not my fault. I just can't figure the money over here. Ethel: What was your excuse in the USA? Fred is now the darling of the bellhops on two different continents. *Ethel: Honey, it's only 10 o'clock. Queens don't get up this early! Fred: How would YOU know? *Ricky: Well, back in Hollywood, you came home with John Wayne's footprints. I don't wanna find big Ben sticking right next to our bed! *Ricky: Now, you know how much a pound is. Lucy: Sure- 16 ounces. Ricky: A pound is $2.80. There are 20 shillings in a pound. Each shilling is worth 14 cents. There are 17 shillings in a dollar and 12 pennies in a one shilling. See? Lucy: No wonder the Pilgrims left here to go to America! *Fred: Don't spend all that dough I gave you, Ethel. Ricky: How much did you give her? Fred: $10. Ricky: $10? Fred: Well, 10 of whatever they call dollars over here. Ricky: Fred, if you gave her 10 pounds, you gave her $28. Fred: $28?! Holy cow! *Lucy: Wouldn't you feel terrible if you went home without seeing the Queen? Ethel: I'd feel much worse if I went home without spendin' the money Fred gave me. *Lucy: How many rooms has Palace got? Ethel: Over 500! Lucy: No wonder Queen hasn't come out. She's probably lost! *Lucy: Do you think that might be Phillip? Ethel: Oh, I doubt it. I hardly think Phillip would be out rustling ash cans. *Lucy: (to palace guard) Wow, you make Ed Sullivan look like Laughing Boy! *Lucy: (to palace guard) Did you ever hear the one about the dog psychiatrist who wrote a book? It's called ''Is Your Cocker Off His Rocker? Is Your Collie Off His Trolley? Is Your Poodle Off His Noodle? '' *Ethel: (to fast-talking Brit with incomprehensible speech) You'll have to pardon us. We're Americans. We don't understand English. *Lucy: (to palace guard) Goodbye, Smiley! *Ethel: Imagine me meeting a queen face to face! I'm scared! Fred: YOU'RE scared? Think of the Queen! *Lucy: Gee, I don't know how to address a queen. What do I say? Hello, Highness? Good evening, Elizabeth? Ethel: Maybe you just call her "Mrs. Mountbatten." Fred: Oh, you make so much of this. You just walk up, slip her the grip, and say, "Hiya, Queen!" *Ethel: Well, I can't get into my good dress with my girdle off, and I can't curtsy with it on! *Ethel: (bending to curtsy) That's as low as I can get. The Queen is gonna have to meet me halfway! *Ethel: I'll make it curtsying. Rome wasn't built in a day. Fred: Well, Rome wasn't built like you, either! *Ricky: (on phone) What was that, Phillip Wilcox? Lucy: Ricky, I didn't mean for you to REALLY call Buckingham Palace! *Lucy: If you don't let me be in your show at the Palladium, I'm gonna give you such a punch, you'll talk funnier than you do now! *Lucy: (to Ricky) If you weren't already married, I'd marry you! *Lucy: A little charley horse- that ought to be good for a pony number!﻿